I am not Wanted
by nari-12
Summary: Harry is left to grow up with out the Dursleys or the wizarding world.... Years later, someone finds him and tries to convince him to come back, and that he is loved....HPSS R
1. Prologue: Left alone

"Vernon, I will not stand to have that... THING, in my house! Not with my poor Dudley-kins at stake!" Petunia screeched as soon as Harry and Dudley were off to bed. "We tried to beat the freak-ness out of him, but obviously it didn't work! I want him out."

Vernon smiled at his wife. He though on it for a moment then smiled. "He'll be gone by this time tomorrow."

"Take him far away. To London or something." Petunia added.

Vernon nodded smiling even wider still. "Yes, my love. He'll be gone, and no one can stop us."

With that said they stood and went to bed, a quick kiss before drifting off into sleep.

Vernon glared at the small, dark haired boy next to him. "So, what are you going to tell anyone who asks where you live, boy?"

Harry didn't look up as he answered. "I am a worthless orphan. I don't have a home."

Vernon nodded curtly. "Nearly there."

Harry opened his mouth as if to ask something, but quickly snapped it shut. He looked wistfully out the window, praying that someone....even Snape, would come and save him. Even as he prayed, he knew, no one would come. They didn't care. A small tear slid down Harry's pale skin.

"Get out." Vernon snapped as he pulled the car to a stop. "And don't you dare tell anyone where we live, you'll regret it boy! Oh you'll wish you were never born if you tell!"

Harry nodded as he got out. It was raining and he didn't have a jacket. He didn't care.

The trunk made a small clicking noise as it popped open. Harry reached in and pulled out a small backpack, it was worn and old, but it was officially, his. It held: clothes, some money (seventeen Galleons, twelve sickles, and five knuts), five muggle dollars (he'd found that a few years back and was saving it), his wand, a quill and a roll of parchment and a potions text book (His other school things had been thrown out and destroyed, he barely managed to get his wand out; he'd madly grabbed a book, unfortunately, it was a potions book.) He closed the trunk and the car zoomed off.

He was alone. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, most loved boy in the world, was alone. Wet, alone and afraid. Pathetic.

Harry sighed as he walked up to the building, it was a police station. He looked out into the rain from under the protection of an overhanging roof. There was a sign in the window that caught his eye, Harry read it in the dim light from the street lamp.

_'Office hours:_

_Monday to Friday -- 6 am to 8 pm_

_Saturday to Sunday -- 7 am to 7 pm'_

He slumped down against the cold glass, onto the cold cement. "I guess, this is it. The lie of my life begins, at six o'clock." Harry glanced down at his watch, three hours. He leaned back, trying to fall asleep.

Silent tears ran down Harry's face as he drifted off.

Stiffness. Uncomfortable stiffness. Harry didn't open his eyes, waiting for his Aunt's harsh voice to yell at him; it never came. He opened his eyes, memories of what had happened flooding back to him. More tears filled his eyes as he leaned forward, hiding his face in his knees.

"Are you lost?" A gentle voice asked as a hand was placed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry flinched. "Hun? Are you okay?"

Harry wiped his eyes quickly and looked up. A middle aged woman with blonde hair kneeled beside him. She smiled comfortingly. "I'm an orphan." Harry choked out. "No one wants me."

"What's your name, Hun?" The woman asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, then he buried his face in his hands and began to cry again. As much as he hated it, he couldn't stop the tears. They'll think I'm weak, he thought, a weak freak. Hey, that rhymes....I'm a poet. And I didn't even know it...

"Well, Harry, dear. Why don't we get you inside and dry you off?" The woman smiled. "I'm Amanda, by the way. Amanda Smith."

Harry nodded as he was pulled to his feet. He grabbed his bag and held it tightly against his chest. Amanda sat him down in a large, comfy, wheelie chair; he desk, Harry guessed. Amanda quickly found a towel and handed it to Harry.

"Do you have any clothes on you, Harry, dear?" Amanda asked. Harry nodded. "Here I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can change."

Harry stood up and followed Amanda to a door with a small sign on it. '_Restroom: Men_' Harry was about to walk in when Amanda stopped him. "Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat while you're in there."

Harry nodded and closed the door. A soft click signified that it was locked. He leaned against the door and sighed, something he did and would do all too often. He found some reasonably nice clothes in his bag (all were hand-me-downs, so most were in bad shape as it was). He quickly changed. He was about to leave when he stopped. His wand. Harry opened his bag again and pulled out the wooden 'stick'. He felt the smooth wood against his finger tips, it was comforting in an odd way. He smiled slightly and stuffed the wand into his jean pocket on the side of his leg. The wand was just a small bump in the pocket, easily mistaken for a fold or a pencil. He checked himself over quickly, no bruises (it was only the third day of summer, after all), and nothing out of the ordinary.

He unlocked the door with a click. There was a tall man standing across from the door. He smiled at Harry. "Hi, I'm Garth. Amanda sent me to check on you and direct you to where the food is." Harry nodded silently.

In the few minutes that Harry had been changing the place had filled up with Police men and women. There were even a few people lining up to deal with random 'important' issues and some people who were handcuffed. Harry looked curiously at everything and everyone. It was so weird, it seemed like not so long ago, he was in a totally different world.

"Hey, you hungry kid?" Amanda called as she saw Garth and Harry. She had a large layout of sandwiches, cookies, and sodas laid out beside her on a desk. "I sent someone out to the store across the way, to pick up something for you to eat."

Harry's eyes widened. "You shouldn't ha... I'm not worth wasting your money." Amanda's smiled faded a little.

"It's okay, we wanted too." She smiled brightly again. "Help yourself."

"I," Harry looked at Amanda suspiciously. "can have whatever I want?" Amanda nodded. "You're sure?"

She picked up a ham and cheese sandwich, placing it in Harry's hand. Harry jumbled his backpack around in his arms, holding t in the crick of his left arm, before taking a bite of the sandwich. Amanda smiled as Harry wolfed down the food, trying to eat it before Amanda changed her mind and took it away. "Slow down there, you'll get a tummy ache if you eat too fast."

Harry slowed down considerably. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry." Amanda smiled. "You want a coke or something?"

"Sure." Harry said once he'd swallowed the food in his mouth.

Amanda opened a can placed it next to Harry. Harry put down his sandwich on a napkin (provided by Amanda), then grabbing the coke and gulped some down.

"You can put the backpack down, Harry, no one's gonna steal it. We're in a police station, I don't think anyone's that crazy." Harry looked at his bag sheepishly. He could put it down, there was nothing important in it....except his potions textbook, which he suddenly felt VERY attached too. Harry gently laid the bag at his feet, hesitating slightly as he let go.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MUGGLE HANDS OFF ME!" A man yelled as he was dragged into the building. Harry's head whipped around, nearly giving himself whiplash, at the word 'Muggle'. A man was dragged through the door and into a side room. Harry watched as the man, who was wearing robes (Oh yay! A wizard!) was handcuffed to the chair in the room, all the while screaming insults at the officers. "STUPID MUGGLES! YOU THINK THESE METAL THINGS WILL HOLD ME?!?!? I'VE GOT A- BLOODY HELL!" The guards had just handcuffed BOTH of his hands to the chair. Harry laughed slightly at his predicament. "I can't even get at MY WAND!"

Amanda turned to him, rolling her eyes. "Every once in a while we get a crazy drunk, ranting about something or other. But this, this is new. I've never heard one rant about wands before." She smiled. "Total loon."

"Yeah, most are smart enough to not yell about their wands, idiot has probably broken a thousand plus laws, and plans to break a bunch more! Really, magic in front of MUGGLES?? What is he thi-" Harry clamped his free hand over his mouth. Amanda looked at him funny, as if asking 'Are you off your rocker?'. Harry smiled lopsidedly. "Just kidding." He forced a laugh as though it was one big joke. Amanda laughed, but hers wasn't forced.

"Well," Amanda glanced at the clock. "You sit tight for a bit and eat, I'll be back in about half an hour. I have to do a few things. Okay?" Harry nodded. "Don't wander too far."

With that, Amanda walked off, leaving Harry alone and unwatched. Harry smiled, finished his sandwich and gulped down some soda to wash it down, now to investigate the wizard. He slowly walked over to the room, no guard stood outside the door. Harry slipped into the room quietly.

"Hello, there." Harry smiled.

The man eyed him suspiciously. "Stupid muggle."

"I'm not a muggle." Harry stated simply. The man looked shocked.

"Show me your wand." He said simply.

Harry looked around the room, there was a table and two other chairs across from the man, Harry walked over and seated himself in the one across form the man. He then leaned down and extracted his wand from its hiding place. He placed it on the table in front of himself.

"Bloody hell."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Giles Nixon. You?" The man asked, relaxing a little in the chair.

"I'm Harry." Harry smiled. "Harry Potter."

"Bit quiet, isn't it?" George asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, but it's always quiet here." Amanda smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, but there was that drunk who was ranting and stuff, now, suddenly, it's quiet." George frowned, he looked over at the room, looking through the glass window. "Hey, where's that kid you found?"

"He's over the-" Amanda began as she looked up. Harry was gone. "Where is he?"

"In the room with that drunk." George answered as he stalked over to the room, Amanda hot on his heels.

"THE Harry Potter?" Giles asked.

Harry nodded, reluctantly lifting up his fringe of dark hair to reveal his lightning scar. Giles gasped. "I-it really is you!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"C-could I...have an autograph....Mr. Potter?" Giles asked.

The door burst open, Amanda and George stood at the door, looking non too pleased. "Harry! What are you doing?"

Giles narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Giving me an autograph, muggle, now go mind your own business."

Harry shook his head. "I a quill and parchment, though. Hold on let me get it from my....bag..." Harry jolted to his feet, nearly hyperventilating as he tried to remember where his bag was. He remembered and raced out the door, nearly knocking over Amanda and George on the way.

"Hmmm....What's this?" Smith blinked, looking at the beaten up bag leaning against his desk. "Wonder who's this is....best look inside, as there is no name on it." He smiled as he unzipped the bag, dumping the contents out onto his desk. "Hmmm, must be a kid's... A very FAT kid." He examined the clothes for a minute when a small bound pouch caught his eye. He opened it and gasped. Gold, PURE GOLD! At least it looked that way, he'd have to get it looked at. Weird looking paper, and a feather....The book. It was rather large and awkward looking. _Magical drafts and potions _by Arsenius Gigger. Weird name for an author. Weird name for a book.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" A voice screamed.

Smith looked up just as he opened the book. "I'm checking the contents, to see if it was a bomb!" He protested.

The owner of the voice, a young, thin, short, dark haired boy, (obviously the owner of the bag, too) snapped the book shut, grabbing it and clutching it to his chest. "Leave it alone!" He then began to re-stuff everything back into his bag as Amanda and George walked up. "Harry are you okay?"

"He was looking at MY stuff; TOUCHING IT!" Harry gasped out. He closed the pouch of gold shut.

"Is that real gold, Kid?" Smith asked.

Harry looked at him, he quickly stuffed the pouch into his bag. "Where'd you get that stuff?" No answer. "Did you steal it?"

"No, I did NOT steal the money, it's mine." Harry growled, he was beginning to like this place less and less, even IF Amanda was nice. "It's from m parents."

"What about that book? Magical drafts and Potions?" Smith asked suspiciously. "What's that?"

Amanda cut in before Harry could answer. "Smith, stop. He's just lost, okay?"

"I'm not lost." Harry sneered. "I'm not wanted, I told you that already."

Amanda turned to Harry, but Harry had already started back towards Giles, who he still owed his autograph. He made it to the door when a guard stopped him. "Sorry, kid. You can't go in there."

Harry looked reproachfully at the man standing in his way. "Well. Could YOU give him something, for me? Please?"

The man seemed to consider his options, finally, he nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Harry nodded and pulled his quill (it was an Ever-Lasting-Ink Quill) and parchment. He quickly scrawled out his name and short message.

'_Dear Giles,_

_ Thanks for the conversation, even though it was short lived. It was nice to talk to a wizard, finally. I hope you have a nice life. _

_ Harry Potter._'

He ripped off the excess parchment, handing the short note to the guard. "Here."

The man looked down at the note, then back at Harry. He turned on his heel and walked into the room. Harry watched as he handed the note to Giles who read it and began to talk to the guard. Harry sighed deeply and wandered back towards Amanda.

"Harry, you okay?" Amanda asked cautiously.

"No."

"Where do you live, Harry?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He said he'd hurt me."

"Who?"

"My uncle."

"Do you have any other relatives? What about your parents?"

"No, my parents are dead. They were murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never knew them." Harry sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

A hand tapped Harry's shoulder. "Excuse me, but the drunk guy asked me to give you this note." Harry looked at the note held out to him by the guard. Harry took it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for the autograph. Here's a little gift from me to you. _

_Giles._

_Ps. Sorry if Potions aren't your favorite thing, but it's all I could find, and I am a Potions lover, so I love to share my hobby with others. Anyway, you can have four of your choice on me. Just fill it out and get the muggle to get it back to me, I'll have them owled to you.'_

The rest of the note was an order form, a book order form. He was getting four free books, Potion books, mind you, but books none the less, from a complete stranger. He smiled and got out his quill. He looked down the long list, everything from _Poisons and their Antidotes _ to _Magical Maladies Cures_.

Harry chose four that ranged in skill level and topics, but seemed interesting:

_Magical Maladies Cures _

_Advanced Potions: Going to the next Level in Techniques and Skill_

_Potion Reference_

_Every Potion under the sun, and a few that aren't_

He looked up, the guard was still standing there, waiting. He handed the form back to the man, who took it and walked off.

"What about that guy, you seem to know him?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"I'm famous, everybody wants to know me." Harry murmered.

Amanda sighed in a defeated way. "Well, don't wander off, please. I'm going to check the missing children's report to see if any new ones have been reported."

Harry sneered darkly. "What makes you think I ran away? Hmm?

Amanda looked at him, bewildered, but said nothing.

I don't want to be here. I want out. Harry's eyes flicked around, the door. No one was watching him closely now. He smiled, slipping quietly past everyone. The door was now just a Five feet away. Four. Three. Two. One. Harry didn't look back as he pushed open the door, breathing deeply the scent of city air. A large sign he hadn't noticed before stated that he was at the Police Station in London. He could go to the Leaky Cauldron. Yeah, and probably be sent to Dumbledore, who would, in turn, send him back to the Dursleys.....No can't go there.

He shrugged and began to walk deeper into the city. No one took any notice of the small dark haired boy walking, alone down the street.

Someone did notice Harry, though. Whether this was a good, or a bad thing, was really undetermined. One thing was certain, this man would change Harry's life, completely.

"Hey, kid, you lost?"

Harry looked up. "No, I'm not lost."

"Well, you running away?" The man smiled at Harry. "I've noticed you've been sitting there for...oh, I don't know, better part of an hour. And you're what? Nine?"

"Eleven, almost twelve." Harry commented.

The man sat down beside him. "Yeah.... Well, you're parents know where you are?"

"No, they're dead. I'm an orphan." Harry said glumly.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I'm on my own."

"You're an attractive, young lad." The man stated out of no where.

Harry blushed. "No, not really...."

"Yeah, you are." He smiled sweetly. "Hey, you need a job? I have a job you could do, pays nicely too."

Harry brightened up at the mention of a paying job. "What is it?"

"You ever slept with anyone before?"

Harry blushed even redder then before. "No, I'm only Eleven."

"Well, that's what you'd do." The man smiled again, and stood. "If not....I'll just leave you here then."

Harry looked frantic. A job, not a job he liked but, a JOB, one that paid....Or, live on the streets, and try to find someone who would give him food and shelter in exchange for work....hmmm....

"I'll do it."

The man smiled, holding out his hand. "Good, I'm Greg, your new boss." Harry took his hand, and was pulled to his feet. "What's your name, kid?"

Harry Potter. It was on the tip of his tongue... but Harry Potter, he had a bad life, this was a NEW life. He needed a new name. He blurted out the first one that came to mind. "Severus Snape." God, where did that come from? I'm now stuck as my Potions teacher, for the rest of my life.

"Severus...Snape...Hmm... Interesting choice." Greg looked down at Harry. "Well, Severus, let's get you into some new clothes. Those old ones don't do anything for you."

Harry stomach grumbled loudly. "And some food, you need to put on a little wait kid."

Harry smiled. A new life. His own life.


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Severus glared around the dimly lit bar. Muggles. He didn't hate them, exactly, they had good liquor, he just didn't like any of the ones he'd met. He smirked at this, it was kinda funny. He didn't even know why.

Yes, muggles were good for something. Getting drunk quick.

Laughing pulled Severus out of his thoughts, his eyes quickly found the disturbance's owner. A very drunk man and a small, slightly familiar teen..... Severus' eyes widened. The boy looked almost EXACTLY like James Potter...but, Potter was dead. They had a son.... who everyone ELSE presumed dead, it had been what? Six years? He'd be seventeen now. Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy. The scar....where was it? Stupid eyes, cant see anything! _ Probably because SOMEONE, has been 'at the bottle' AGAIN. _Great, now, when he was drunk, he wanted to NOT be drunk...

"His name is Severus." A man smiled as he sat down across from Severus, blocking his view of the boy.

"Wha-?" Okay, WIERD!

"Severus, that's his name, Severus," Please, don't end that sentence with 'Snape'. "Snape. Attractive lad, he is."

God, could the world be any more weirder? Severus pushed his drink away. "Really." It wasn't a question, just a statement, of what, Severus didn't know.

"He's a rather odd one, Sev is. Always reading from those weird books he keeps. Potions or something..." THAT caught Severus' attention. The boy kept POTION books! defiantly a wizard...

"Indeed."

"You want me to send him over? He'd love to talk with you.... maybe spend the night." The man smiled.

God, how crude. Practically auctioning the boy off to sleep with him. Well, he could... "How good is he at chess?"

"Well..." the man smiled more brightly. "Chess, Sev...hmm, he was never that good because he always read, BUT! I happen to be pretty good and taught him to the best of my abilities, so he's still a bit of challenge, my good sir."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out two hundred dollar bills. "This enough for the night?"

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Y-eah, of course...sir. Here, I'll get Sev over here... SEVERUS!" he pocketed the bills and smiled.

The boy's green eyes lit up as he walked over. The man who'd sat down at Severus' table stood and talked quietly for a minute with the boy, before patting him on the back and walking off. The boy smiled sweetly at Severus as he walked over, draping himself across Severus' shoulders. Severus stiffened.

The boy breathed in deeply. "You smell....familiar...and nice..."

"Get off of me." Severus ground out, shocked into soberness.

The boy, sensing the danger, got off of Severus, sitting in the seat across from him. "So, what's your name, love?"

"Not for you to know," Severus sneered. "Right now." He looked closely at the boy. The Scar. It was there, in plain view. This was Harry Potter. "especially if you don't know already."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'm Severus."

"So I've heard...Interesting name, any history behind it?" Severus inquired leaning forward so his elbows rested on the table and propped up his chin.

"Well, it... it's from my old life..." Harry smiled meekly.

"What was this 'old life' like?" Severus smirked.

"Very different from this one, things weren't as they were here." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Indeed."

Harry looked at Severus, really looking at him. Trying to place the face, with a name. Nothing came into view. He sighed, another thing to think about while he read. The man was menacingly familiar, but how?

"Are you any good at chess?"

Harry looked up. "Chess, sir?"

"Yes, chess. Because that is what I want to do tonight, play chess. No one I know is any bloody good." The dark man smiled at Harry. Somehow, Harry found it really weird...as if it was something this man NEVER did.

"Yes, Greg's made me and the girls play with him since...forever really?"

"Greg?"

"Yeah, he's my boss." Harry smiled. "I always beat him, even though he seems to always turn that bit around when talking about it. I've totally surpassed him."

Severus chuckled inwardly. "Yes, he does, doesn't he." Severus stood slowly. "Well, the game won't play its self."

Harry stood quickly, offering his arm to his patron. The man sneered at him but took his arm. "You know... you don't look like the type of guy who..." Harry stopped himself before he insulted his customer. Sometimes, these people were too sensitive.

"Not the type to pay a prostitute?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him, then at the floor. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, because you're right. It's just, something... about you..." Severus said awkwardly.

Harry nodded and let his patron pull him to his hotel room. They walked out of the bar, out onto the street. Harry paid a bit of attention to his surroundings, in case he needed to leave quickly and get back here. Something about this route was faintly familiar.

Severus smiled. Stupid boy doesn't even realize where I'm going, taking him back. For a while, anyway. Something told him to gain the boy's trust before he tried to get him to come back, it scared him. He was being sympathetic towards the son of his most hated nemesis. Something about this boy...was dare he say it? Attractive. Severus shuttered slightly.

"You cold?" Harry asked, he'd felt the man shiver.

"No." The man barked harshly.

"Oh." Harry blinked.

They had reached a small, dingy looking bar. _The Leaky Cauldron. _WHAT? LEAKY CAULDRON????? HERE? Harry stopped dead. "Why here?"

Severus looked at Harry, grinning as he gripped Harry's arm. Harry looked genuinely afraid. Severus stopped smiling. "Oh come on, Potter. I'm NOT going to kill you, take you to the Dark Lord or something. I just wanna play Chess."

Harry still looked frightened. "I left there because they'd take me back.... The Dursleys.....I won't go back!"

Severus looked at Harry with a hardened expression. "Potter, just come. One night. I'll tell you what's happened since you left, and we'll play chess, then you decide."

Harry looked up at Severus. Emerald met onyx and held for a moment. Severus nodded and pulled Harry along with him. They entered the bar, Harry kept his face down, Severus nodded to the bar tender as he walked to the entrance to the rooms. The bar tender flashed a suggestive smile and raised his eyebrows. Severus ignored this as he walked past the man, glaring all the way.

Severus Snape. That's who the man was, the REAL Severus Snape. His professor from Hogwarts was taking him to his room, alone. And he'd paid for Harry to 'entertain' him. God, why do you punish me? And... Did I think he was attractive?!?!?!

Severus stopped in front of the door to room 13. He smiled and inserted the key. The door swung open to reveal a large, luxurious room.

Harry looked in awe at the room. Two large seats sat across from each other at a table set out with Wizarding Chess pieces. There was large bed pushed to the side, dark green covers and pillows sat gently laid out on it. A large chestnut wardrobe sat next to it. "Wow." There was a large fireplace beside the chairs. The room seemed pretty bare with the meager amount of furniture in it, but still luxurious.

"Yeah, of course, no other place is like this. I bought this room, sad really. I spend more time here, when not teaching, then I do at my own home." Severus smiled.

Harry looked at him, curiously. "You've changed a lot, sir. You never used to smile."

"You'd smile too if the person missing, who you'd put a rather large reward out for, was found." Severus said absently, then clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he'd said.

Harry was stunned. He sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the chess board as his mind processed everything. Severus was silent, seating himself across from Harry.

After about ten minutes, Harry spoke. "You did what?"

Severus sighed, this would take a LOOOOO-OOOONG time. "I'll start from the beginning. From the time when it was noticed you were gone."

Harry nodded, a sullen look passed over his face, but was quickly pushed away.

"Min-Professor McGonagall was sent to check on you, because there was a disturbance in the magical bond that makes it safe for you to stay there. It was unaccountable for, not birthdays, holidays or anything. She went there and they didn't know who you were, further prying," Severus coughed slightly. They'd actually FORCED them to tell. "revealed that you'd been left in London, at the police station. We got there and no one could find you. No spells worked, nothing. You'd disappeared off the magical face of the Earth. Many looked, searches were sent out, all leads, followed. Everyone was frantic to find you, but as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, people lost hope. Only a few kept hope, Albus, Minerva, Granger, the Weasleys, a few hopeful fans and me..." Harry looked at Severus with a searching look. "We all looked, and sill nothing. I placed a large reward out, I was found out as a spy by the Dark Lord, for anyone who could find you. There were many who tried to pass someone else off as you, but we saw through the masks. After two years, even Albus gave up. I don't know why... but I didn't want to believe that you were dead. It scared me." Severus' voice was barely at a whisper when he'd finished.

Harry looked at Severus, then down at the Chess board. "So, shall we get this game started or what?"

Severus nodded. "We shall. Since you're white, you go first."

Soon the two were lost in the game, both matching each other's wits with elaborate traps. It was a close match when, Harry won.

"Well, you are defiantly VERY good, Mr. Potter." Severus sighed. "I believe that, this was my first loss in.... years."

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment. "I'm not that good, really."

Severus looked at Harry expectantly. "Well?" Harry looked confused. "Gloat already. You beat the greasy git. Oh yay, go cheer to your Gryffindor friends." He glared slightly at Harry. "You beat the bastard."

"I don't think like that..." Harry whispered. "I never really did."

Severus looked taken back. "Why not?"

"Because, it was just for that purpose, so we'd hate you and so that Voldemort wouldn't be suspicious. I forgave you for that a long time ago." Harry chucked. "It's kinda ironic really."

"What is, Mr. Potter." Severus growled in a subdued voice.

"The one person I liked the least, next to Malfoy, was the one person who I thought of the most. He was the one who found me, the last one standing." Harry said whimsically.

Severus frowned, never one for the sentiments. "I don't understand."

Harry looked at him. "The people who I though loved me, gave up. The one who didn't give up, was the one who hated me."

Severus nodded and looked to the empty fire place.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly as he stared down at the chess board. "I never thought of it that way." Severus reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand. He flicked his wrist and the fire started up, looking as if it'd been burning for hours, not seconds. Harry smiled.

"I guess, if you have nothing else you want from me... I should go." Harry said quietly as he stood, walking quickly to the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, just as he reached the door.

"Stay... if you want..." Severus said softly. He straightened out and dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder. "I mean... I don't want you to get hurt or something by some weirdo..."

Harry looked up, into Severus' eyes. Harry smiled. "I'll stay, then... So no one attacks me."

Severus relaxed, falling into his old habit of scowling slightly. "Whatever, Potter." He walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black, silk drawstring pants and a large, mismatched shirt. He threw the bundle at Harry. "Here."

Harry looked down at it, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"What? Do you want to sleep in leather pants, a shirt that looks like you fell in a fishing net and got stuck?" Severus sneered. Harry blushed. "Didn't think so."

He pulled out a pair of green silk pj's for himself and walked to, a door Harry hadn't noticed before, the bathroom. He looked back at Harry. "Change here or wait for me to finish."

Harry nodded, waiting for Severus to close the door before slipping quickly into the new set of clothes. He didn't know why, but suddenly he was really shy about his body around this man. Severus appeared a few moments later, holding a toothbrush in his free hand, out to Harry. "Brush your teeth."

Harry took the tooth brush and followed Severus as he turned and lead him into the marble bathroom. He spread toothpaste on the brush and began to brush his teeth. It was weird; he was working, and was being treated like it was a casual night at home.

Severus finished up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry looked in the mirror at his reflection. 'Lot had changed. Some for the better, most for the worst. He was no longer the same Harry Potter he'd been when he left Hogwarts....Six years ago. He smiled as he spit one last time and rinsed his mouth.

Severus stood, wand at his side, glaring darkly at Harry. "You want me to- What are you doing?"

Harry had walked over and slid into the plush green bed. Obviously, Severus had different plans, but Harry was asleep before he'd even hit the pillow. "Potter! I know you're not asleep. Stop faking....bloody hell."

Severus sighed. Ignorant brat. Severus looked down at the boy laying in HIS bed, and somehow, managed to convince himself that it was big enough for two people, as he slid under the covers next to Harry. "I hope you're enjoying this, god, cause I'm not." He rolled so that he was facing the wall, away from Harry, before he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Owls

Knocking on the door woke Severus from his comfortable slumber. He groaned as he slid out of bed. "Coming, I'm coming..." Stumbling across the room, he stretched and opened the door, ready to yell at who ever had woken him up. "What do you want?"

Minerva stood outside the door. "Hello, Severus." She smiled half heartedly. "Lovely day out."

"Lovely? What the hell are you talking about?" Severus yawned. He gave Minerva a dirty look as she smiled at him.

"Late night?" She asked.

Severus was about to answer when it hit him. Harry Potter was sleeping in his room. Severus whipped around and raced to his bed, slamming the door in a very confused Minerva's face.

He looked at the bed, no one. Great, he's gone....WAIT! A note, yes! Severus picked up the small note, smiling slightly at the familiarly messy scrawl.

_'Severus, _

_I don't want to come back just yet, I'm gonna think about it. I went back to the bar. I'll be there if you have anything else you want to add to your defense, that's where I'll be. _

_ Yours truly,_

_Harry_

_Ps. if you're gonna talk to me, please call me Severus in public. My friends and stuff wouldn't understand if you called me potter. '_

Severus read, and re-read the note. He heaved a sigh of relief as it clicked that Harry was still undecided. Knocking on the door brought him back to Earth.

"Severus Snape! You open this door RIGHT now." Minerva's muffled voice called from behind the door. That was followed by more voices shouting. "Shut up you damn woman!"

Severus smirked as he folded the note in half and walked back to the door. "What is it that you want anyway?"

"Albus wants talk to you, about what, I don't know." Minerva stated.

"And you needed to tell me in person....WHY?" Severus growled.

Minerva smiled. "Oh, well, I had some shopping to do here. And since you usually sleep here on the holidays...I stopped by."

Severus grumbled under his breath, rubbing his temples as he did so.

Minerva looked curiously at the note in his hand. "Oh....what's this?" She grabbed the note out of Severus' hands.

"Hey! Give that back." Death glare, full force.

She unfolded the note, reading it quickly. She looked up at Severus, shocked. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Minerva, please, come in." Severus sighed, anger forgotten, for now.

"Why does this note say...Harry...Potter?" Minerva asked. "Is this some sick joke?"

Severus closed the door behind Minerva as she walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. She stared at Severus. "Severus?"

Severus sat down across from here, as he had done just last night with Harry. _I am doing this whole 'talking' thing WAY too much. _"It's real. I found him last night, he's alive and well."

Minerva stood. "Well! What are you waiting for? Let's go get him!"

Severus stood, walked to his wardrobe and took out his wand. "I'm sorry, Minerva...But if he left and didn't come back, I think he deserves to decide what he wants."

Minerva looked at the wand in Severus' hand. "Severus...Please...don't."

"I'm sorry, but you can't know just yet. If he comes back, I'll tell you, but if he doesn't want to...well, you can't know." Severus said as he raised his wand. "_Obliviate._"

Minerva's face went blank. She stood like that for a few minutes, the note in her hand forgotten. Severus went and got changed, grabbing the note as he went, while Minerva's mind recovered. "So, you ready?"

"Wha-What?" Minerva asked as she shook her head.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, you need to pick up a few things, as do I." Severus said as he put away his pj's. The ones Harry had worn last night, were neatly folded on top. Severus smiled inwardly. "Ready?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Severus followed her as they walked out of his room, he locked the door quickly behind them.

"So, how was Mr. Rich guy?" Cherry asked as she and Harry sat at a table having breakfast.

"Well, I didn't sleep with him." Harry said as he examined his sandwich. "We played chess and...talked."

"Really?" Cherry asked, looking unconvinced. "And did you find out his name?"

"Yeah...kinda..." Harry trailed off.

"Well? Severus! DETAILS!" Cherry laughed.

"Well, we talked...about the past. He was once my professor at school..." Harry admitted to her.

Cherry nodded. "Ah, a bygone. Well, what's he like?"

"What I thought of him then," Harry said philosophically. "and what he really is like, now...are two different things."

"Huh." Cherry said. "Oh, hey. I think John over there is looking for you."

Harry looked up to see a young tanned guy walking towards them. "Hey, Sev'rus." Harry smiled at him and stood.

"Hey, sup?"

The man smiled and leaned on Harry, holding out a fifty. "Not much, you?"

"Oh, per ush." Harry smiled as he lead the guy away.

"If I am not mistaken, Severus," Minerva said in an amused way. "You have just bought four books, that, I know you already have. You also have just picked up a Quidditch book, okay. Where's the real Severus?"

"I'm buying these for a friend. Okay?" Severus growled as he walked up to the cashier.

"Oh, a 'Friend'." Minerva smiled mischievously. "Same one who gave you that note?"

Severus' face paled as he stiffened. "N-no."

"Oh, just wondering. Because, you keep glancing at it, just before you pick up a book." Minerva smiled.

Severus had reached the counter, ignoring Minerva. The cashier smiled as he stacked the books. "That'll be twelve galleons, and four sickles."

Severus handed the woman the amount and waited for his books to be placed in a bag before taking the bag and walking off. "Well, Someone hit a nerve."

"Minerva, go away." Severus sneered as he walked up to one of the Floo fires. "Well, I must be off. Good day."

"Hedwig..." Severus looked down at the heart broken owl. Her feathers weren't silky and almost no longer white. "I need you to take this to Harry Potter." The owl lifted her head weakly. She looked at him with awe and suspicion. "You will find him in muggle London," Severus lowered his voice, so that only Hedwig could hear it. "in a bar, called The Bottom of the Bottle. take this to him." Severus held out the bag. He'd removed all but one of the books, _Potions for the Master_, and a small note:

_'H.P., _

_I heard that you like to read, so here's something new for you. Your owl hasn't been too well lately, and I thought she could use a picker-upper. When are you free? I need to speak to you about some things._

_-S.S. '_

Hedwig looked at the bag, holding out her leg. Severus was about to let her take it, then thought better of it. "You should take a school owl with you..." He paused, don't want to insult her. "So that Harry can send back his reply, and you can stay with him." Hedwig nodded and excepted the note. Almost on cue, a brown school owl flew down and took the book, taking off with Hedwig.

Severus sighed and headed back down towards the headmaster's office.

"Severus, you be careful with this guy." Cherry warned. "Don't give me that look. I know you've been thinking of him all day. Don't let it get to you."

Harry smiled, Cherry always knew exactly what was on his mind. "Yeah, it's just...he gave me a lot to think about. My family...of sorts, they're looking for me...well, they were..."

Cherry sat down next to him. "I suspect that there is a good reason why you never talk about your past....but Sev, you can't run away from everything, it'll always come back."

"You know, you should have a better life than this, Cherry. You're too smart." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, but I like this life." Cherry stared off in the distance. "What's that?"

Harry looked where she was pointing. A large white owl was leaning against the bar's glass window, tapping the glass with it's beak. Another owl, brown, sat near by, holding a brown paper bag in it's foot. Harry stood up as he recognized the owl. He opened the door hurriedly, sweeping the white owl into a hug. "HEDWIG!"

Cherry looked confused. "Severus Harold Snape! You put that thing down! it could have rabies!"

Harry smiled as he let Hedwig climb up onto his shoulder, the brown owl followed suit and sat on his out stretched arm. Hedwig nuzzled Harry's neck and held out the note. The brown one, a school owl, Harry noted, held out the bag.

Harry sat down and ordered some water for the two owls as he read the note, Cherry completely forgotten. "Hedwig, it's so good to see you!" Hedwig ruffled her feathers looking pleased with herself. "It's been a while..."

Cherry stamped her foot. "Severus! Pay attention!" Harry looked at her as if he'd just noticed that she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry." Harry blushed. Hedwig looked at the woman smugly. "This is Hedwig, Hedwig, Cherry."

Hedwig nodded her head in greeting. Cherry glared at Harry. "Sev, it's a wild animal!" Hedwig's eyes narrowed at this. "It could have diseases!"

"Hedwig does not have any diseases. She's a little ruffled, that's all. A few days rest and food will take care of that." Harry said indignantly.

Cherry sat down next to Harry, glaring at the owls, who glared back. "Well, then, if they don't have rabies....Take the package, or I will." She reached out to take the bag, but the owl snapped its beak at her. "Or not..."

Harry laughed. "Cherry, you got a pen?"

Cherry rummaged around in her purse, pulling out a large, flourished, fuzzy pen. "Here."

Harry looked at the pen distastefully as he took it, gingerly placing the tip down on the back of the note.

'_S.S.,_

_I'm free tomorrow, meet me at the bar. I'll be here at around 8. '_

Harry turned to the bag and opened it, pulling out a large, old looking book. He gasped.

"Well, now." Cherry said sarcastically. "that's what I'd call 'air mail'."

Harry picked up the book, gently running his fingers across the gilded lettering. He smiled. _Thank you, Severus. _Harry put the book back in the bag, taking up the pen again to finish his note.

'_Thank you so very much for the book, I love it. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully._

_-H.P. '_

Harry folded the note and held it out for the brown, school owl to take. He instructed it to 'take this back to the person who sent it to me'. Hedwig cooed softly as she hopped down to the table, sipping some water.

"Well, girl, why don't you and I go back to my place?" Hedwig's eyes smiled. Harry stood, looking to Cherry. "If Greg comes by, tell him I didn't feel well or something." Cherry looked like she was going to protest. "Thank you SO much, Cherry, I owe you one."

"You owe me a LOT more than just one." Cherry grumbled.

Harry smiled as he walked into the back of the bar, holding Hedwig on his arm.

"You wanted to speak to me, Albus?" Severus asked casually as he poked his head into the office.

The headmaster nodded, his eyes twinkling, but somehow, seemed dead as if the light was only an illusion of a wistful mind. _I'll be able to change that...maybe..._ "Yes,"

Severus stepped gracefully into the room, glaring at all the portraits and pictures. "What about?"

"Harry..." The headmaster said sadly. "I think it's time we gave up hope...It's been nearly seven years." Severus opened his mouth to protest. Dumbledore raised a silencing hand. "Seven years of hope, that slowly faded, until there were just a few who believe." The man before Severus, who normally only looked old, now seemed...ancient, worn and tired. "We've decided to hold a ceremony for Harry, to officialize his death. We can not hold out much longer, we've waited, on your order, for long enough."

"So that's it?!?!" Severus roared. "You're just going to give up? What if he's still alive? What about Harry?" His voice failed as he asked the last question, so it was barely a strained whisper. The pain shone through Severus' eyes, causing Dumbledore to turn away in shame. "What if...?"

"But, Severus, my child...." Dumbledore paused, choosing his words very carefully. "That's all it is...just what if's, nothing else. There have been no new leads, nothing..."

"Yes, there has been a new lead." Severus growled.

Dumbledore looked at him. "You are hopeless....Who's this new lead from?"

"Me." Severus snarled as he stood briskly and walked out of the door, headed for the edge of the apparition limit. Dumbledore looked confused.

"You?"

Oh hey, author person here. Anyway, I thank you all for the reviews, long and short, they all mean a lot. Kinda weird, I never thought this story would be that good, as i thought of it while making tea....weird I know, don't ask. anywhoo, yeah, R&R.


	4. Chapter 3: BoyFriend

Severus sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table top. God, could he take any bloody longer? Probably.

Cherry glared from the spot where she was sitting. It was that guy again, he'd been sitting there for the past half hour; ignoring all others and quietly sipping his drink in the corner. She stood and walked over to his table, pulling out a chair and plopping down on it. She glared at him, he returned the favor.

"May I help you?" Severus sneered.

"Leave him alone." Cherry ordered.

Severus blinked. What exactly did this woman want? Curiosity cause him to want to find out. "What?"

"Leave, go away. Don't talk to Severus anymore." Cherry growled. "He doesn't like you."

"Really?" Severus smirked. Pathetic, this woman was, just pathetic. "'Severus', never 'liked' me. Never has. What makes you assume that it matters to me?"

Cherry glared at him. "I'd think that someone who sent gifts and things would care what the boy thought."

This made Severus laugh, even though, yeah...probably true. "Your little escapade amuses me, but, who said I sent anything to him?"

Cherry sneered back at him. "Severus did. He said it was from you when I asked."

The man of the hour, Harry stumbled into the bar. He grinned sheepishly at his two friends. "Hey."

"You're late, by half an hour. Don't plan something if you don't intend to keep your word on it, Po-you incompetent idiot." Severus nearly slipped up there. Whew, quick fix. He glared at Cherry again, quickly, then stood. "Ready to go?"

Harry looked curious. "Where we going?"

"Away from here." Glare at the woman.

"To Dia-er...to the alley?" Harry asked, glancing at Cherry.

Severus nodded. He leaned over to pick up the bag he'd brought, filled with the remaining books he'd bought, he thrust it at Harry. "Here."

Harry looked at the bag, but didn't take it. "It doesn't have any bobby traps on it, idiot, take it!"

Cherry glared at Severus as Harry took the bag. He opened it and looked in. "Oh, hey, thanks. I haven't seen a Quidditch book in ages!"

"Your welcome, now, can we go?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Sure, one sec. I'm gonna put these in my room." Harry smiled.

"I'll help!" Cherry smiled. Severus rolled his eyes. _God, how incompetent does she think he is?_

__

As soon as Harry was in his room, Cherry started. "Severus, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going out on my day off." Harry said absently as he tucked away the new books.

"The 'Alley'? What's that? You're not giving hi-" Cherry started.

Harry cut her off quickly. "No, it's a place to buy things...." His wand... should he bring it? Harry grabbed it, tucking it gently into his pocket, hoping Cherry didn't notice it.

She didn't, or at least she didn't show that she did. "He insults you! What type of guy insults the one he's going out with?"

"The kind that finds it really hard to break an old habit." Harry said as he turned back to the door. "Bye, Cherry. See ya later."

"What do you mean 'Old habit'?" Cherry roared. "Severus! Don't walk away from me!" Too late, he was gone.

"She give you much trouble?" Severus smirked as Harry returned.

"No, not much."

"Well, should we be off? I want to get some things then, have lunch...and have a few questions answered." Severus said as he lead the way to the door, holding it open for Harry.

Harry sighed. More questions, now they'd be tougher. Severus had had plenty of time to think about it. "Sure, I wolfed down something to eat earlier."

"You need to get some robes." Severus commented.

"Why? You're not wearing robes." Harry frowned, he never really noticed it before, but...The guy was really...Sexy in tight black jeans and shirt....

"It doesn't seem that way, to you, but I am." Severus sneered.

"Oh, glamour?" Harry asked.

"Exactly. Speaking of which... We need to think of nicknames or something." Severus' expression hardened slightly, remembering the time he'd had to obliviate one of his friends. "It had come to my attention that calling each other by our given names, would confuse many people."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I never thought of it that way." Severus snorted. "We need names we can use and still know who it is, but, not so obvious as to who it is."

"Indeed."

"So, real names then?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "That would suffice, though, most names we would use, would be real."

Harry blushed. "Whatever." Silence ensued as both thought on good candidates.

"Aaron." Harry smiled.

"Aaron....hmmm..." Severus considered. "It will do for you."

"And you?" Harry asked, they were nearly at the Leaky Caldron.

"Kale." Severus said indifferently. Harry looked at him.

"Kale?" Harry asked, testing the name out.

"Yes, Kale. I like it." Severus said coldly. "Only use it when you're in front of YOUR friends."

"Jeeze." Harry laughed. On second thought. "Won't people recognize me. You did, what makes you think others won't?"

"Good point." Severus stated, pulling Harry into a near by alley. "Imagine yourself in a different way."

Harry was slightly confused, but complied.

"_Forma Novo._"

Harry felt like his skin was moving around. The feeling was weird, but not painful and only lasted for a moment. "What happened?"

"Exactly like you imagined it." Severus said bluntly.

Harry blinked. "Oh." He'd imagined a person, who was taller, by four inches, then he was, with the same hair style but a more defined face, not scar, a light tan and slightly built body.

"Come on." Severus said, directing Harry back out onto the street. Harry quickened his pace to match Severus, he panted after only a few moments of doing so. His effort, fortunately, paid off as they reached the bar rather quickly. Severus held the door open. "After you, Aaron."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Prat."

"Insolent brat." Severus muttered as he walked into the dim bar. Tom smiled at Severus, looking at the boy and raising an eyebrow in silent questions. Severus glared, pulling Harry along. "Walk faster." He whispered.

"Bite me." Harry whispered back.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, only pushing Harry along quicker.

They reached the dividing wall, Severus heaved a sigh as he took out his wand and began to count. "Well, this is it." He tapped the brick, the entrance way began to appear.

Harry watched, trying not to look to awed by the flourishing market beyond. He smiled reminiscently as they walked through the place. Severus lead the way to Madam Malkin's. The saleslady smiled at the two as they walked in. Suddenly, Harry was shy, he hid slightly behind Severus.

"I'd like some robes for, Aaron." Severus said, steeping off to the side so the lady could see Harry. Harry stepped with Severus. "Aaron, move."

The cold bitterness in the order forced Harry forward. He looked at Severus with a slightly frightened look. The lady cooed over him all the while. "Oh, such a handsome boy! Absolutely adorable! Here, follow me, we've another one waiting to be fitted, too." She lowered her voice. "Though, he's not as cute as you are." Harry blushed.

"Aaron, I'll be back in a moment, don't leave here." Severus said as Harry was pulled away. To another sales lady he said. "I'd like a bottle green dress robe, six plain black robes..." His voice faded as Harry was pulled farther away.

"Here we are, dear." The lady smiled as she pulled a green robe over is head, and began to adjust it to Harry.

The boy next to him looked at him, indifferently. It was Ron. "Hello,"

"Hi." Harry smiled.

"You're with Snape, I see." Ron noted, though, not bitterly.

"Yeah, he insists I get new robes." Harry exaggerated. Okay, so he'd forced it, who wanted to know. Ron nodded listlessly. "You okay? You're kinda pale..."

"My best friend's missing...he's probably dead...." Ron said sadly, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Well, don't give up hope, you never know."

Ron nodded. "Your friend's back."

Harry looked up, Severus was, indeed, back. He looked grimly at Ron. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded a greeting but said nothing. He looked like he was fighting back tears, and angry words. "Hello, Severus." Harry eyed Severus. "What'd you get?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Nosy one aren't we, Aaron?" Harry smiled. "Nothing that you need to know of. I'll be waiting outside, tell them to charge everything to the Snape account." Severus turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Harry. "See if you can't find the time to put one of robes on before you leave."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Git."

Ron smiled a little. "So, how do you know him?" He seemed to have gotten his emotions under control.

"All done, Deary." The seamstress doing Ron's robes smiled as she stood up.

Harry smiled wickedly. "I'm his boyfriend."

Ron looked shocked as he was lead away, leaving Harry alone.

"What did you say to Mr. Weasley?" Severus demanded as Harry walked out of the shop.

"What makes you think I said anything to him?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus scowled. "Don't play games with me, you brat." He put more force into his words, lowering his voice dangerously. "What did you tell Mr. Weasley?"

Harry gulped. "I just told him to chin up about his friend....and...."

"And?" Severus crossed his arms.

"And that I was your boyfriend...?" Harry squeaked, instantly regretting his words.

Severus' scowl deepened about seven levels and turned dark as he looked at Harry. "YOU SAID WHAT?!?!?!"

Harry felt very small right now, with Severus glaring at him and all the people looking at them. "I just...said... that...you...were...my...boyfriend....that's all..."

"That's all?" Severus laughed hysterically, drawing many weird looks from the crowd. Severus glared at them, and they turned away. "THAT'S BLOODY ALL?"

Harry nodded. "It's not that big of a deal. I can just tell him later, that it was a joke."

Severus didn't seem to hear Harry. "That's all? You want to know who he's going to tell? Hmm? his family! And his family are going to tell their friends, their friends are going to ask me! ME! And where's THAT going to get us?"

Harry shrugged. "I donno."

"Just, please, shut up, unless I tell you other wise." Severus said, holding up a hand.

Harry nodded. _I defiantly crossed the line there....heck, I'm not even sure if he's gay! _

He followed Severus in silence the rest of the way, up until they reached the entrance to Knockturn Alley. "Sir?"

"I have to get some supplies." Severus sneered. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak."

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled meekly. Jeeze, SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

They walked down the street, dark, sinister people stared at Harry. Harry pulled his robe closer, self-consciously, and walked closer to Severus.

Severus seemed to notice this and began to glare protectively at all who lingered longer than they should have on Harry, or anyone who got in their way.

"Aaron, stay close." Severus whispered as they walked into a dimly lit shop.

It looked like an antique shop, or a pawn shop. Malfoy was there, both Senior and Junior. They booth sneered at Severus and Harry. "Hello, Severus."

"Lucius. Draco." Severus sneered back, his tone for 'Draco' was a bit...softer? Harry wasn't sure.

Lucius turned his attention to Harry, forcing Harry's head up with his hand. Harry shivered. "Who is this?"

Severus stiffened. "He's..." Severus faltered slightly. "He's my boyfriend." Harry tried not to look surprised.

Lucius and Draco looked VERY surprised by this. "Interesting..." Lucius smirked, turning it into an insult. "And where'd you pick him up? The streets? Do you pay him much?"

Severus' eyes and expression darkened. "How dare you assume...that Aaron....You..." Severus clamped his mouth shut, turning and walking out of the store, Harry following quickly on his heels.

"Si-Severus?" Harry asked cautiously as they left Knockturn Alley, their former quest forgotten. The man ignored Harry. "Are you alright?"

Severus stayed silent, marching back towards The Leaky Caldron, a distresses Harry in tow. They passed no one else they knew, until they reached the bar, where Tom smiled at them. Severus ignored the man, walking up to his room.

He opened the door, and walked in. "Get in, or stay out." Harry jolted forwards, not wanting to leave the man alone.

"Severus...are you okay?" Harry asked again.

Severus ignored him, pouring a smoking glass of liquid from a bottle he'd pulled out of the wardrobe. He downed the cup quickly. Fire Whiskey. That's what it was, he'd learned from Ron that it was a powerful liquor and was to be used sparingly, (Ron's brothers had found out the hard way) unless one wanted to get really drunk, really quickly. Harry raced forwards and pulled both the bottle and the glass out of Severus' reach.

Harry put them back in the wardrobe and pushed Severus down into a chair. "I'm such an idiot."

"Sir?" Harry asked, moving so that he could give Severus a massage.

"I told him, a loyal death eater, that you were my boyfriend. You're in danger now." Severus stated. "I'm an idiot. I've destroyed another life."

"No, you haven't. My life was in shambles the second I left Hogwarts." Harry said, moving so that he was in front of Severus. "You didn't ruin my life. And from what I know, you, Severus, are a bright, intelligent man. The brightest I know!"

Severus looked at Harry, the man looked stressed beyond belief. "Thanks."

Harry nodded, straightening and turning to sit in the chair across from Severus. "The questions you wanted answered...and lunch."

"What? Oh, yes." Severus pointed to the flames with his wand. A large, roaring fire burst into life. "Snap your fingers twice and ask for two lunch specials, and two pumpkin juices...oh and a hang over cure."

Harry stood, and walked over to the flames. He awkwardly snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared in the flames. "You is calling me?" Harry nodded.

"I'd like two lunch specials, two pumpkin juices, and a hang over cure, if you have one."

The elf nodded eagerly. "We's having lots of those! Emmy is bringing these things to you soon!" With a small 'pop' the elf disappeared.

Harry stood. "That was weird."

Severus was looking at Harry, a weird glint in his eyes. "Why didn't you come back?"

"What?" Harry asked as he sat down again.

"You lived with in walking distance of Diagon Alley, not to mention that you could have found it easily enough, but.... you never came back. Plenty of people would have helped you..."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he'd been right. This was a tough question. "I don't really know. Something told me that if I went to Dumbledore...he'd send me back to the Dursleys, and I couldn't got back there. My uncle threatened me with something close to death if I ever returned or told anyone about this." Harry shivered. "I guess, after a while, I just didn't need to go back...and I couldn't."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand, you couldn't come back?"

"I signed a contract...Greg made me. I got room, board, ten percent of my daily wage, and a day off. In return, I'm basically a slave, I have to do whatever he tells me, the only way to break the contract is basically if I'm sold to someone who is willing to rip up the contract." Harry sighed, he'd been really stupid back then. Even if he wanted out, he never could, Greg was a gentle person, unless you disobeyed. Fear caused Harry to shiver again.

"Hmm." Severus looked at him. "You could have left, gone to Hogwarts and Greg would be none the wiser."

"He has a friend who is a wizard, and got him to place a binding charm on the contracts. I couldn't, I'm magically entitled to stay." Harry sighed.

Severus' mind was working full capacity. He went through all the facts, new and old, searching for a glitch.

A loud 'pop' announced the food. "Emmy is bringing the things you is ordering!"

Harry smiled, as he looked around the room. "Hey, Severus, you don't have a table."

"Transfigure the chess set." Severus said blankly.

Harry nodded, but stopped as he pulled out his wand. "I don't know how."

"I is knowing, sirs! Emmy will do it for yous!" The elf smiled as the chess set changed into a table. "Now you is having a place to eats!"

"Thank you, Emmy." Harry smiled. "Couldn't have done that without you."

The elf placed the tray on the table, blushing. "Oh, you is too kind, sir. I is only doing what you is asking mes to." And with another 'pop', Emmy disappeared.

"Well, let's eat!" Harry said as he pulled one of sandwiches towards him. He hadn't noticed before, but he was really hungry.

Severus absently picked at the food placed in front of him, he sighed. This wasn't going to get any easier. He pushed the problem to the back of his mind and turned his attention back to Harry, who was staring at him. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Why did you tell him I was your boyfriend? You could have said something else, like I was a servant or something." Harry asked.

"I don't totally understand myself, really, but when I do, you will be the first I tell." Severus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I think, I'd like to come back into the world, face them. Give back the hope." Harry said softly. "If-when the contract can be broken."

Severus nodded. "I'm sure your friends would be extremely happy, it's just not the same, the golden trio, being a duo."

Harry nodded, finishing off the last of his sandwich. He turned his attention to the juice, sipping it occasionally. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, both deep in thought; one planning a way out, the other, arranging emotions, both searching for a conclusion.


End file.
